


It'll All Be Okay, Love.

by Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff ish, M/M, goodbye kiss, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle/pseuds/Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle
Summary: The summer after Harry's fourth year of school has been hard, but luckily he is visited by his guardian angel.





	It'll All Be Okay, Love.

_“Harry…”_

The voice was distant in the way that only a fuzzy mind could contribute to. It was mild and soothing though, and Harry thought it sounded familiar. Everything was still dark and he was trying to remember how to open his eyes. Harry’s body felt like it was submerged in water and floating halfway from the surface and the bottom.

_“Harry…”_

It was the voice again. This time it sounded closer, almost as if it was brushing away the cloudy state of mind. Once again, Harry tried to open his eyes to see the speaker. His eyelids felt heavy and impossible to lift, but there seemed to be a picture forming behind them. A scene created itself in Harry’s mind and solidified into a warm landscape. He was laying down on the quidditch pitch and looking up into the clear blue sky. He was at peace and could feel the sun caressing his skin. Harry had never felt so content.

_“Harry?”_

Harry turned to look in the direction of the question, and discovered his answer. Lying next to him was the sandy-haired hufflepuff with soft features that starred in his nightmares chronically. Cedric Diggory. Harry became scared and waited for the boy’s features to become stone. He waited to see the pitch become a cold and darkened graveyard with harsh grass underneath him and an even harsher reality surrounding. He waited for the shout of the killing curse and the sound of bitter laughter coming from a bundle. Harry waited… and waited… and waited…

A sigh from Cedric brought Harry out of his fear, and he gazed into the boy’s eyes to see resigned sadness. Cedric was looking at him with something akin to pity, and it confused Harry to no end.

“Harry, I know this is hard, but please listen to what I have to say.” Cedric spoke in a hushed tone, “You have nothing to feel guilty for.” Here Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was shocked into silence when Cedric lifted his hand and gently caressed Harry’s cheek. “I have seen you tear yourself apart for weeks because you blame yourself for my death. I can’t stand it anymore, and I will not have you closing yourself off because of what Voldemort did. It was his fault, not yours.” Cedric continued to softly touch Harry’s face as if he were fragile and could break into a million pieces at the slightest touch.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He felt like he didn’t deserve the careful and almost loving attitude he was receiving. Shouldn’t Cedric be angry like he was in so many other nightmares? Why isn’t he shattering Harry with shaming words?

Cedric was leaning closer while Harry was asking himself these questions. His hand stopped its motions of comfort, and instead settled on cupping the boy’s face. The movement startled Harry out of his thoughts, and he soon realized how close the two of them had become. Harry once again admired Cedric’s eyes and saw the emotions in them, and his own green ones began to water. The tears threatened to spill, but Harry adamantly tried to blink them away.

Harry saw Cedric’s lips turn up in a sad smile before Cedric was closing his eyes and slowly leaning in. When a pair of warm lips met Harry’s he also closed his eyes. The kiss was gentle and comforting. A clear goodbye kiss. It only lasted a matter of seconds, but it held more emotion than harry had ever felt before. Regret, sadness, content, joy, and some things Harry didn’t quite know the name for. When the kiss ended Harry felt better but also decidedly colder. The tears had run down his cheeks the moment Harry had closed his eyes, and as he opened them the scene faded. Including Cedric.

Harry’s eyes widened when Cedric began to blur around the edges, but the hufflepuff just smiled genuinely for the first time since being there. It was happy and relieved. _“Harry… It’ll all be okay, love.”_ Cedric’s voice softened to the distant voice it was from the start. Harry began to sob as he watched everything become nothing once more. Quickly, the warm and gentle atmosphere became nothing but the black nothingness that was the back of Harry’s eyelids. He tried furiously to make it stop. To make it come back, make Him come back. Harry’s efforts were wasted, and his heavy eyelids and tear soaked eyelashes became lighter.

When they fluttered open Harry was met with the sight of his bedroom’s ceiling. He was back at the Dursley’s. When this realization hit him, Harry couldn’t contain the small agonizing sob that overtook him. It was silent and full of pain that he had not let himself feel. It was a relief to let it out and a small comfort. Harry closed his eyes again, and just let himself feel.

“BOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” The reminder of his current situation in the form of his uncle’s voice made Harry tense. He breathed for a moment before reminding himself of Cedric’s words.

_“It’ll all be okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I thought up while going through the Hedric tag on tumblr. It's not very good, but I suppose this rarepair deserves all the love it can get. I'm also posting this in my drabble series:   
>  ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/11193891 )
> 
> Its a work in progress.


End file.
